


Acronyc

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Prompt: Acronyc - Rising at sunset and setting at sunrise as a star opposed to cosmical
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/59411
Kudos: 1





	Acronyc

They married right out of Scott’s graduation from veterinary school. The first few years of their marriage were rough, with them both working graveyard shifts - but they somehow managed to make it work for them. 

Schedules were altered, instead of being early to rise and late to bed like so many of their friends - they would wake up as the sun hung low in the sky. Scott would make the first pot of coffee while Allison would start breakfast.

They’d sit out on the patio, watching the stars light up the sky - wondering how anybody could sleep when there was such a beautiful sight. 

When the rest of the world began to wake, the two of them were only just making it to bed. 

It could have been lonely, operating on a different circadian rhythm from their friends and family. 

But as long as Scott and Allison had each other, they would never be alone. 


End file.
